Troy
Troy Montero, labeled The Bitter Kid, is one of Nico's characters. Design by Malik and Demi! About Billy Ten Ways To Describe Him #Tsundere #Angry #Stubborn #Judgmental #Outspoken #Rebellious #Intelligent #Shy around guys he really likes #Independent #''Gay'' People That Have Owned Him *Nico Relationships Audition Online Profile What’s your best quality? My survival skills. It's how I've lasted on the streets so long, and it's due to them that I can live on my own. Which is great, because the less annoying shitfaces in my life, the better. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *My music taste is weird. My playlist is filled with hardcore, gorey Screamo, controversial Hip Hop, and bubblegum Pop. One minute I could be listening to Eminem and in the next I'm listening to Wildest Dreams *Black, though green is a close second *ANYTHING that's not 'The Happy and Tragic Life of Rainbow Girl'. That movie was so bad it impacted me in the worst way possible. Fuck that piss movie. Fuck.It. *Steak Describe your craziest dream. I had a dream that someone that I hated and I got along. It was a total mindfuck. Best memory from childhood? Every moment I could spend with my little brother... Most embarrassing moment at school? Does it count if it was in a school dance? I'm gonna go along with yes. I danced with this girl and then kissed her...it was embarrassing for me, since I later found out that I'm gay. That'd have to be the most repulsive moment at school...oh, you meant the most embarrassing? ...Yeah, that too. Describe the first job you ever had. Why should I work? I don't want to depend on anyone to get money. I'll get money by myself, not by working for some asswipe and depending my whole life on someone. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm homeless. I don't have a future. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Yeah, I might be gay, but that does not mean I am interested in anyone. I'm an independent guy, I don't need to get a girl pregmant or get engaged like most guys nowadays. All I need is myself. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Nothing, because I want the world to end. Quotes "That's why his hair is so long, because it's full of anger" -- Skyler "I'd like people better if they didn't say so much stupid garbage." Troy "Ugh, rich kids." --Troy Trivia * He has a very thick Cuban accent, especially when he speaks Spanish * He LOVES flirting with homophobes, entirely to scare them off. ** They are the only people Troy flirts with though, since Troy is secretly shy about romance and will barely talk around a guy he likes. * His birthday is on February 16th ** His Zodiac sign is Aquarius ♒ * He is surprisingly great with kids. * His theme song is Ain't It Fun by Paramore * Massive music nerd, especially with Pop and Rap